


i havent seen the sun

by CatQuee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), come get y’all’s angsty bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatQuee/pseuds/CatQuee
Summary: I try to write some angst but I’m bad at understanding characters
Kudos: 31





	i havent seen the sun

“Why am I here. Just to suffer while it breaks my body and relationships. Fucking parasite.” Being trapped in your own mind isn’t very fun. He knew he was losing control. He fucking KNEW it was taking control. Why didn’t he stop it? Now he was in prison. It had ruined his life and now he had to pay. 

The lava looked appealing. Warm. Comforting even. He knew he couldn’t go to it, though. Sink into its orange molten rock, the minerals sinking into his skin, piercing it with heat. 

A quiet thud echoed through the box. His tired eyes glanced over to a singular potato, laying dormant on the floor. He half expected it to sprout legs and jump into the scorching heat of the molten rock nearby. It didn’t.

He slowly shuffled over to where the potato sat. It was innocent enough, bathed in the soft orange light of the lava. His fingers reached out to the thing and gripped it. He stared at it. What it symbolized. Nobody thought he was worth the time it took to give him food in person. They thought he was a disgusting, reckless tyrant, incapable of reason. But that wasn’t him. 

He had been trapped so long, tortured by his dreamon. It had belittled him, broken his will until he gave up control. He felt the potato squish in his hands, spilling between his fingers. He looked at it in disgust. He threw the now mushed potato in the lava with a satisfying hiss. 

“Nobodies going to come. They don’t care about you.” He heard it taunt. He knew it was his imagination but it fucking hurt, knowing it had left such an indentation on his mental health. 

He went to rub his eyes, but his hand felt smooth porcelain instead of his soft scarred skin. He let out a choked cry of anger. He tore of the mask, another one of the modifications the dreamon had made to his persona. He looked at it in hate, the once innocent smily face staring at him, mocking him as of to say, “You did this. And that makes me feel good.” 

With the little strength he had left he slammed the mask into the obsidian wall, shattering it. The thin white shards exploded onto the floor. 

He turned away from the mess he had made. He made his way to the little water pool he had. He stared into the water, seeing not himself but a poor, broken fool who had fallen for a demons tricks. He traced the long scar that split through his left eye, leaving it a milky lime green. He saw the fools freckles, once adored by his friends. The freckles his once-friends now despised whenever they would get a glimpse of his face in battle. They never did notice how his eyes glowed a faint red when the dreamon was possessing him, and not the bright hopeful green they knew.

It was painful, knowing that they thought it was him who had fought them, and caused so much suffering. The dreamons words rang through his head, “They didn’t even notice you were gone, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling angsty on a Saturday morning, y’all.


End file.
